Death music
by Viollet -3
Summary: Me estoy volviendo loco... oigo gruñidos mas sin embargo nadie habla, pues ellos podrian estar escuchando. Mi realidad se desconecto del mundo como lo conocia... mi pequeño y egoista pais de las maravillas se desmorono en menos de lo que dura un puto concierto & todo por ellos; aunque supongo que quejarme esta de mas... pues tengo suerte de seguir vivo... cierto?
1. Prologo

_OHH! DISCLAIMER: Soul Eater no es mio blablabla... Atsushi Ohkubo blablabla... LA historia SI es MIA así que no se la pirateen eh!_

___Mini glosario: owo_

___Buenker:. Fortificación subterránea para defensa de los ataques externos _

___Fin! :3_

* * *

**Death music **

___Soul POV._

_What's wrong with me?_  
_Why do I feel like this?_

_I'm going crazy now._  
_No more guessin' …._  
_can't even get started_  
_Nothing heard nothing said_  
_Can't even speak about it._  
_I'ma light on my head_  
_Don't wanna think about it._  
_Feels like I'm going insane_  
_yeaaa._

_It's a theif in the night to come and grab you._  
_It can creep on inside you and Consume you._  
_A disease of the mind it can control you._  
_It's too close for comfort._

_And in the bright lights._  
_you're in the city of wonder._  
_In compared nights._  
_Watch it can make you go under._  
_You better think twice._  
_Portray to follow the ups._  
_So if you must falter be wise._

_Your minds in disturbia._  
_It's like a dark decision light._  
_in disturbia_  
_Am I scarin' you now._  
_Disturbia_  
_Gettin used to what you like._  
_Disturbia Disturbia! _

Sonreí con burla al ver como nuestro público se alocaba y moría por comernos vivos. Rasgue mi guitarra con emoción mientras le hacia el coro a Black. Como amaba la música!

Había que admitirlo, la canción era cool, aunque me sentía medio maricon haciendo un cover de Rihanna, pensándolo bien… a nuestro publico le daba igual, el solo con vernos los llenaba de excitación e impotencia al no podernos alcanzar.

La cantidad de ellos fue aumentando, pronto todo el estadio e inclusive unas cuadras mas adelante estaban rebosando de gente –Claro al menos si a estas cosas se les considera como gente-, gire mi vista encontrándome con la de Tsubaki la cual a diferencia de otras veces no era dulce o comprensiva, tal como la de una madre. No, esta vez era seria llena de preocupación al ver como nuestra querida audiencia llegaba cada vez con mas y mas cantidad.

Serene mi expresión, borrando la sonrisa de mi rostro, y asintiendo con la cabeza, dándole así a Tsubaki la señal. Ella me regreso el gesto asintiendo también y corriendo detrás de bambalinas.

_Faded pictures on the wall._  
_It's like they're talkin to me_  
_Disconnected on call._  
_The phone tell me to ring._  
_I gotta get up or figure this shit out._  
_it's too close for comfort ohhhh._

_It's a theif in the night to come and grab you._  
_It can creep on inside you and Consume you._  
_A disease of the mind it can control you._  
**I feel like a monster.**

Chifle por el micrófono haciendo que mis compañeros voltearan, y comenzaran a correr en la misma dirección que Tsubaki. Me uní a ellos y casi al llegar tras bambalinas vi como Maka era la ultima en deslizarse dentro del bunker.

-Vamos, Soul! No tardaran en romper la reja! –Acelere el paso para sentarme en el borde del piso y meter mis pies dentro de la entrada del bunker.

-Desinfección completa, plana –Sonreí de lado y a lo lejos puede escuchar los gruñidos de nuestro publico por no vernos en escena.

-Desinfección completa, Afeminado. –Maka me sonrío dulcemente haciéndose a un lado para que pudiera entrar. Ya dentro Kid y Black me ayudaron a cerrar. Todos nos hincamos en el suelo y tapamos nuestras cabezas con los brazos. Kid deslizo la pequeña palanca del control haciendo que todos cerráramos fuertemente nuestros ojos esperando que nuestro plan diera resultado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_La seria mirada de Tsubaki no me sorprendió y es que no a diario ves como el grupo mas cool de Death City ofrece un concierto gratis… y menos a un puto publico de zombies._

* * *

**_Chan-chan-chan! _**

_Hala! Como han estado mis pequeñuelos sensualones? ;3 _

_Okeey... okey... se que los e dejado medio solitos un tiempo pero... ya regrese y con un nuevo -y mas fumado- fanfic! JAJAJAJAJAJA... _

_Mmmmm... continuemos ._. Bueno, pues espero que esta cosa-intento de fanfic sea de su agrado. _

_Y! Tengo que agradecer a Julliard Evan's Everdeen! Quien tambien esta escribiendo un fic de zombies -De Soul Eater- llamado T__he Zombie World! Ella fue mi inspiración para este fic :) _

___Dios mio! Si no lo han leeido corran a la diversión (¿?) y busquenlo, en verdad esta quedando super :3 _

___Ayy... que mash? _

___Oh! La canción que aparece, como ya mencione en el principio del fic es Disturbia pero es un cover bien, BIEN cool xD_

___Este es el Link: watch?v=rRaquDV_KN4_

___Para los que siguen Second Heartbeat, les pido una sincera disculpa, pero por alguna razon estoy toda bloqueada con esa historia, por ahora les dejo este prologo, vale? _

_Ahora... dejenme un review... shim? o un zombie los atacara! :) _

_Viollet fuera! Nos leemos despues mis niños xD _


	2. Bienvenido al festín!

_OHH! DISCLAIMER: Soul Eater no es mio blablabla... Atsushi Ohkubo blablabla... LA historia SI es MIA así que no se la pirateen eh!_

* * *

**Soul POV.**

Las arañas recorrían mi cuerpo… comenzaba a sentir que me faltaba el aire al ser tantas las que me aplastaban… mierda… no creo que vaya a aguantar y-

Bip! Bip! Bip! Bip!

Desperté de un salto de mi cama al escuchar al puto despertador… rayos que mal sueño! Rasque perezosamente mi cabeza y recorrí la cortina de mi habitación para ocultar al rayo de luz que se filtraba por esta.

Me pare perezosamente y me dirigí a la cocina. Prendí la tele y puse un par de rebanadas de pan en el tostador…

"_Se recomienda cerrar puertas y ventanas; no es rabia, repito no es rabia"_

Cambie de canal… malas noticias eh? Necesito un café… sigo medio dormido…

¿Qué hora es?

Tome mi celular y mire de reojo la pantalla… 9:35… es temprano…

….

-9:35?! La puta madre voy tarde!

Salí de la cocina corriendo y abrí el grifo del agua. Rayos! Se supone que tengo que estar en el estudio a las 10! Mierda… Mierda!

Me bañe lo más rápido que pude, me vestí y tome mis cosas. Me dirigí a la cochera y mientras la puerta de esta se abría tome las llaves de mi motocicleta. Carajo hoy llegaban la nueva banda de la disquera! Shinigami-sama nos dijo que había comprado una famosa banda de chicas que vivían es E.U y que hoy –al ser nosotros la mejor banda de Death City y de varios lados del mundo- nos tocaba a Black, Kid y yo ser sus niñeros al menos hasta que se acostumbraran a la ciudad; y justo hoy se me hace tarde!

En cuanto la puerta de la cochera se abrió por completo salí disparado hacia la disquera. Si me daba prisa llegaría a tiempo!

Recorrí varias calles sin problema alguno, ya que no había trafico… de hecho… ahora que me doy cuenta…

¿Dónde están todos?

* * *

**Maka POV.**

-Maka esta bien?

-Eh? Ah… s-si Tsubaki, gracias.

-Pasa algo malo?

-Amm… no es solo que en las fotografías Death City parecía un lugar mas alegre pero… no veo a nadie en las calles… -Le susurre a mi mejor amiga mientras señalaba la ventana de la camioneta y esta nos mostraba a una ciudad desierta, en la cual algunos edificios tenían las ventanas rotas.

-Ya, creo que yo también me la imaginaba un poco diferente, pero de cualquier manera es nuestro primer día aquí, podemos ir de visita por ahí, cierto?

-Jeje… supongo que tienes razón.

-Ayy! Yo quiero ver chicos! –Bufo Liz, mientras se acurrucaba en las piernas de su hermana.

-Jeje, onee-chan pervertida!

El día de hoy llegamos a Death City, ciudad en la que se encontraba la disquera Death Cicle. Shinigami-sama nos había ofrecido un mejor contrato que nuestra anterior disquera por lo que oficialmente éramos las nuevas integrantes de ella.

Nerviosa, estaba nerviosa, y es que desde que subí al avión tuve un muy mal presentimiento. Quien sabe… tal vez no sea nada, después de todo…

-Llegamos, señoritas. –Dijo el chofer que la disquera, sacándome mi ensoñación.

-Gracias!

Todas bajaron emocionadas y el chofer se adelanto para abrirnos la puerta del estudio.

* * *

**Soul POV. **

Apenas entre el pegajoso coro de una de nuestras mas famosas canciones inundo mis oídos y sin poder evitarlo cante en voz baja mientras caminaba hacia la oficina principal.

-A melancholy town where we never smile… and all I wanna hear is the message bip, my dreams, there´ve got to kiss, because I don´t get sleep, no…

Pase de largo la oficina de la recepcionista, me extraño que ella no estuviera en su puesto, ya que siempre esperaba a que llegara para poder coquetearme como de costumbre…

-Que hay, Viejo? –En cuanto abrí la puerta de la oficina me recibió Black, el cual estaba tumbado en uno de los sillones de cuero y practicando con su bajo.

-Que hay, Black? –Me acerque a el y choque nuestras manos como de costumbre. -Y las chicas nuevas?

-Todavía no llegan, no deben de tardar.

-Mmmm.. Ya, y Kid?

-En el baño.

-Pásame la guitarra. –Black me paso mi guitarra favorita. Una Gibson ES033, en color carmín y detalles negros, además de que contaba con 8 tonos y 5 semitonos –un tono más de lo normal- y 26 trastes –Otros 2 más de los que suelen tener-.

-Simétricos días caballeros. –Y ese por si se preguntaban es el ¨buenos días¨ de Kid.

-Buenas, Kid.

-Hey, voy con Gennosuke, quiero preguntarle algo del nuevo demo. –Dijo Black, mientras se levantaba y Kid tomaba su lugar en el asiento.

Gennosuke, era el técnico que nos ayudaba en las grabaciones y quien se encargaba de los instrumentos.

No pasaron ni siquiera 3 minutos desde que Black se había ido, para que oyéramos un grito desgarrador de su parte.

Kid y yo saltamos –literalmente- del asiento y corrimos hacia donde había desaparecido Black. En cuanto Kid abrió la puerta vimos algo… simplemente asqueroso.

Gennosuke se encontraba arriba de Black Star con intensiones de… morderlo. Y a su lado Kim -la recepcionista-, esta tumbada en el suelo, con los ojos vidriosos y una mueca de horror en su rostro, su diminuta ropa estaba llena de rasguños y sangre, y al medio de su vientre… se veía una mordedura la cual exponía a la vista un par de costillas y algunos pedazos de carne.

-...Soul… h-hay que ayudar a Black.

La voz de Kid me despertó de mi ensoñación y volví mi vista a Black.

-Tómalo de los brazos! –Me grito Kid mientras forcejeaba un poco con Gennosuke.

-C-claro… -Entre Kid y yo tomamos de los brazos a… la cosa que era Gennosuke y lo álamos hacia arriba para quitárselo a Black. Cuando se lo sacamos de encima lo empujamos lejos y Kid le ofreció su mano a Black para ponerlo de pie.

-Estas bien?

-S-si Kid… g-gracias.

-Gennosuke, que mierda te pasa?! –Le grite enojado, y este se volteo hacia mi, dejándome ver su hermosa sonrisa ensangrentada y un ojo colgante acompañado de el espacio en donde debería estar su mejilla y ahora se encontraba una marca de dientes y carne acompañada de venas rojas y azules rodeándola.

Tal vez no sé que mierda pasa aquí, pero he visto muchas películas de zombies como para saber que eso… ya no era Genoosuke, más bien… un zombie.

-Carajo! Todos afuera! –Corrí hacia la puerta y la abrí dejando pasar a Black y Kid, Salí al último y cerré con llave el estudio del estudio de grabación, entrando de nuevo a la oficina de Shinigami-sama.

-…

-…

-…

-D-de acuerdo yo… creo que todos sabemos que era eso no? –Pregunte apenas recupere el aliento.

-Un zombie!

-Black, cállate! Okey… que haremos?

-Chicos creo que seria una buena ide-

CRASH!

Pero la idea de Kid se vio interrumpida al oír como algo se rompía. Volteamos a ver de donde prevenía ese sonido… y nos encontramos a Kim, Gennosuke, y a otros empleados saliendo por la ventana que era contra sonido del estudio de grabación.

Kid tomo una par de pistolas de la cómoda de su padre y Black y yo nuestros respectivos instrumentos. Al menos nos servirían para defendernos.

Uno de ellos de lanzo sobre mi pero antes de que me tocara le di un guitarrazo en la nuca y Kid lo remato con un balazo certero en la cabeza.

Comenzamos a retroceder hacia la puerta de emergencia de la oficina sin darle la espalda a las… cosas, pero casi al salir me detuvo la voz de un chico.

-Buenas tardes, Shinigami-sama ya llegaron las chi-

-CUIDADO! –Intente quitarlo del camino de uno de los zombies pero este ya lo tenia en el piso y devorando algunas de sus entrañas. Unas chicas –al menos unas cinco- que iban entrando tras el hombre se detuvieron en seco después de ver como era atacado por más y más de ellos.

Tome a una de ellas de la muñeca –ya que iba a ser mordida por uno de ellos en el tobillo- y la acerque a mi pecho.

-QUE COÑO ERA ESO?! –Me grito la niña a la que había tomado, mientras las demás se escondían detrás de Kid y Black.

Estas chicas… claro deben de ser las nuevas.

-Eso mi pequeña turista era un zombie y mejor evita el gritar o los atraerás! –Le gruñí molesto mientras golpeaba a una de esas cosas en la nuca con mi guitarra y esta se manchaba de su sangre.

-Soul tenemos que irnos son demasiados. –Dijo Kid al tiempo que disparaba a diestra y siniestra con sus pistolas.

-Sáquenlas, el gran dios los distraerá!

Kid y yo obedecimos a Black, y salimos por la puerta trasera del estudio. Al salir a la avenida vimos como las personas que seguían con vida corrían o luchaban con sus armas improvisadas contra ellos, todo afuera era un autentico catástrofe.

-La puta madre, casi muerden a su deidad humanos! –Grito Black mientras salía y cerraba la puerta de salida.

-Todos, a la camioneta!

Seguimos a Kid quien corría abriendo paso por los zombies hacia la gran camioneta del estudio, rápidamente quito la alarma dejándonos pasar a ella. Era una nitro, Chebrolett en color negra, sip, todo un tanque de guerra. Todos entraron entre empujones, Kid se ubico en el asiento del conductor y yo en el del copiloto.

-Agárrense!

La camioneta arranco en un fuerte acelero -con el cual casi nos derrapamos en una curva-, todos estaban callados mirando a través de las ventanas, viendo a la gente siendo perseguida por ellos, mientras que otros sin tanta suerte eran devorados sin piedad y otros cuantos aporreaban las puertas de los edificios pidiendo ayuda o en su defecto… algo que comer.

Al menos Death City ya hace honor a su nombre.

* * *

_Wooooo! Que fuerte! xD_

_Como se han dado cuenta ya aparecieron los zombies! Woooouu! c: _

_Y pues... nada :D _

_Solo les agradesco por leer, y sus reviews... y cosas bien chachis que me hacen sentir que tengo amigos y que alguien me quiere y que... okey basta (: _

_Pero en verdad gracias por sus reviews! Espero que el nuevo capi sea de su agrado! :3_

_Uy! Una cosita mas: La canción que canta Soul es Feel Good de.. Gorillaz! [ Amo Gorillaz (: ] _

_Dejame un review... shim? _

_Fin :3 _

_Viollet fuera, mis chiqitines xD_


	3. Compras?

_|OHH! DISCLAIMER: Soul Eater no es mio blablabla... Atsushi Ohkubo blablabla... LA historia SI es MIA así que no se la pirateen eh!_

* * *

**Maka pov. **

La tensión y el miedo en la camioneta eran sumamente pesados. Ya habían pasado alrededor de 10 minutos sin que nadie dijera ni una sola palabra ya que todos se dedicaban a mirar el show de terror del que nos separaba la ventana. El chico que conducía mantenía una expresión seria y esquivaba a otros carros que conducían en zigzag sin siquiera mirar por donde iban, tan solo querían escapar de ellos al igual que nosotros.

-T-todos están bien? –Rompió el silencio el chico de cabellera negra, justo el que iba al volante.

Nadie contesto por algunos segundos, todos se encontraban en shock. Forcé a mi cerebro a hablar y apreté con fuerza la orilla de mi falda tratando de darme algo de confianza para dar una respuesta coherente.

-N-nosotras estamos bien, gracias.

-Me alegro. –Contesto el mismo chico dándome una leve mirada por el espejo retrovisor y sonriendo levemente para después volver a fijar su vista en el camino.

Me fije en mis compañeros de viaje. Además del chico pelinegro había uno de cabellera azulada y otro de color blanco, ellos parecían estar analizando lo que había pasado hace algunos minutos. Las chicas mantenían una cara seria, sorprendida mas bien, pero todas trataban de mantener la calma aunque estaba segura de que estarían asustadas tal vez aun mas que yo porque había que admitirlo, no importaba quien fuera, no importaba si era la persona mas ruda del país, el narcotraficante mas armado o adinerado e incluso el gobernante del país mas poderoso… estaba segura de que cualquier persona estaría asustada en una situación así y obviamente yo no era la excepción.

Lance un sonoro suspiro al aire intentando relajarme y cerré levemente los ojos intentando disipar las imágenes que había visto en el estudio. Que rayos era eso? Ese hombre… fue… devorado por otros. Y no solo el, en lo que llevábamos dentro de la camioneta pudimos ver como esto pasaba en todas las calles. Me quede inmóvil al oír como la radio comenzaba a sonar mientras volvía mi vista a ella y veía como el chico de cabellera blanca cambiaba de estación.

_Se informa que la evacuación esta llevándose a cabo con desorden, según datos recibidos de la policía los atacantes parecen estar… muertos. Por ahora es recomendado buscar provisiones y un refugio, evitar a toda costa un rasguño, mordedura o cualquier contacto con uno de estos seres. _

_Se ha informado de una batalla entre el ejército y los misteriosos… 'zombies' con resultados trágicos, se han dado informes de más batallas en algunas fronteras del mundo tratando de evitar que los zombies entren al gobierno de estos. Según soldados de estas batallas la única manera eficiente de acabar con estos zombis es… el cerebro. Volviendo a la evacuación, se ha informado que no deben de separarse de los sobrevivientes que encuentren ya que esto aumenta las posibilidades de supervivencia. _

_Las líneas telefónicas están saturadas mas sin embargo el internet, la televisión y la radio seguiremos informando. El gobierno esta aplicando medidas extremas contra el extraño virus. Los mantendremos informados. _

La estación se corto emitiendo ese horrible sonido de estática. Muertos… esas personas ahora estaban muertas y nos estaban comiendo… Ja… que broma de tan pésimo gusto, dios.

Tosí un poco intentando llamar discretamente la atención de todos cosa que parecía ayudarlos a salir un poco del shock.

-Soy… Maka y ustedes? –Intente dar mi mejor sonrisa, sabia que tal vez era algo estúpido de mi parte el decir eso ahora, pero también sabia que era mejor el tratar de relajar un poco el ambiente al menos por ahora, en lo que todos digeríamos lo que estábamos viendo.

-… Soy Soul. –Me sonrió de manera torcida el copiloto de cabellera blanca e internamente agradecí el que me hubiera contestado.

-Yo! Soy el grandioso y sensual Black Star! Las mantendré a salvo mis pequeñas mortales! Jajajaja! –El chico que iba a un lado de Tsubaki comenzó a reír como loco y todos lo imitamos. Realmente no sabia si lo había dicho para alegrarnos un poco o lo decía en serio pero… seria agradable viajar con el.

-Kid. Un gusto señoritas. –Se presento cordialmente el conductor.

-Ella es mi hermana Patty y yo soy Liz. –Respondió después de unos segundos Liz mientras sonreía y señalaba a su hermanita. A cualquier par de ojos esa hubiera parecido una sonrisa sincera pero… había estado tanto tiempo con ella que sabia diferenciar entre una sonrisa sincera y una fingida, siendo esta obviamente una fingida.

-M-mi… mi nombre es Chrona. –Tome la mano de Chrona que temblaba ligeramente e intente darle algo de confianza, si de por si ella era tímida, en una situación como esta no quería ni imaginarme el esfuerzo que debía de estar haciendo para hablar.

-Yo soy Tsubaki Nakatsukara, es un gusto. –Tsubaki sonrió de esa manera tan fraternal y dulce como siempre.

-Bien ahora que acabamos con las presentaciones… ¿Qué es lo que haremos? –Pregunto el albino cambiando su expresión amigable a una totalmente seria. –Ya oyeron, esas cosas están muertas y al parecer no son nada amigables.

-Tendremos que bajar para tener provisiones. –Dijo… Kid, me parece.

-Bajar? Es enserio? –Pregunto Liz alterada.

-Si, antes de que sean más. Me parece que en la siguiente esquina hay un supermercado cerca.

-De acuerdo Kid. Okey chicas… esto es lo que haremos. Black, Kid y yo nos quedaremos en la entrada del supermercado para asegurar la salida, mientras ustedes se dividirán para traer todas las provisiones y cosas que crean importantes. No podemos perder tiempo por eso irán solas para tomar mas cosas en menor tiempo, tienen algún arma con ustedes? –Pregunto Soul mientras desabrochaba su cinturón al ver el supermercado mas cerca.

-No, ninguna. –Conteste tratando de no entrar en pánico mientras veía como Kid estacionaba el carro al frente del supermercado y lo más cerca posible de la entrada.

-Okey… en ese caso iremos por grupos. Liz, Patty irán conmigo, de acuerdo? –Pregunto Kid amablemente al ver la expresión de miedo en el rostro de Liz al tiempo que tomaba un par de pistolas y comprobaba las balas que tenían cada una.

-Claro. –Contesto Patty hablando por primera vez de lo que llevaba el recorrido.

-Ustedes! Mortales vendrán conmigo! Siéntanse horradas! Jajaja! –Grito Black Star señalando a Tsubaki y Chrona que solo asintieron débilmente.

-Bien, Maka iremos juntos. –Me dijo Soul mientras quitaba el seguro de su puerta y tomaba una guitarra llena de sangre por los bordes.

-P-pero… donde nos reuniremos todos? -Escuche decir a Chrona.

-Mmmm… nos veremos en la caja numero 8 en punto de las… – Kid desvió la mirada a su reloj, y varios de nosotros lo imitamos según mi reloj eran las 3:28 de la tarde - …cuatro, intenten no separarse del resto demasiado, de cualquier manera si algo llegara a pasar las llaves se quedaran debajo del asiento del conductor. Todos esperaremos al menos 15 minutos mas en la caja, si alguno no llegase… los demás lo buscaran. –Dijo Kid decidido y hecho un par de vistazos para ver si mas de esas cosas no se acercaban. –Vale, esta despejado, bajemos de una vez.

Todos obedecieron a Kid y bajaron lentamente observando a su alrededor. Me apresure para llegar a un lado de Soul y pude ver como todas hacían lo mismo para estar con su respectivo cuidador. Comenzamos a caminar apresurados hacia la entrada procurando no romper el grupo.

-Bien, nos vamos. –Comento Kid poniéndose al lado derecho de Soul y mio junto con Liz y Patty.

-Si, igual nosotros. –Exclamo Black igualmente poniéndose a nuestro lado solo que a diferencia de Kid el tomo el lado izquierdo de nosotros dejándonos el camino del centro.

-C-chicos –Tartamudee antes de que comenzaran a correr por provisiones mientras cerraba mis ojos. –Cui… cuídense mucho. –Sentí la mirada sorprendida de algunos sobre mi y al abrir los ojos note que todos me sonreían con verdadera alegría.

-Claro! –Contestaron todos mientras corrían como alma que lleva el diablo dejándonos a Soul y a mi solos.

-Nos vamos, planita? –Pregunto Soul con una sonrisa.

-Jaja, claro afeminado. –Le conteste con sorna y poniendo demasiado sarcasmo en mi risa.

Soul extendió su mano hacia mí borrando su sonrisa y poniendo una expresión seria mientras empuñaba fuertemente su guitarra.

-No te separes de mi. –Me susurro cuando empezábamos a correr.

Seguimos derecho pasando varios estantes de colchas y juguetes para niños hasta llegar a la sección de ropa, zapatos, calcetas, prendas en general. Me detuve un momento y Soul se detuvo conmigo al ver que ya no corría. No me dijo nada solo me miro con una cara de confusión que tuve que ignorar. Busque con la mirada lo que quería y corrí hacia allí al encontrarlo.

-Maletas? –Me pregunto Soul con cara rara mientras le pasaba unas dos.

-Si, bueno no podemos detenernos a guardar todo lo que tomemos en bolsas y no podemos mentarlas en un carrito. Con maletas será más fácil. –Le dije mientras tomaba otras dos para mi.

-Buen punto. Nos vamos?

-Claro.

Comenzamos a correr nuevamente hasta llegar a la zona de medicamentos.

-Toma lo que creas necesario.

Obedecí a Soul quien se quedo donde comenzaban los estantes de medicina y tomaba su guitarra como si fuera un bate de beisbol mientras comprobaba con la mirada el que no hubiera… zombies a los alrededores.

Llene mas o menos la mitad de la maleta con esos mini kits de primeros auxilios que ya estaban hechos y surtidos con lo que se consideraba "indispensable en casa", metí al menos unos 5 y eche carrera de nuevo para llegar con Soul. Lo vi de espaldas aun vigilando los alrededores y me acerque a él poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Acabe. –Le dije sonriente al ver que se sobresaltaba un poco, el me dedico una sonrisa igual a la mía y comenzamos a caminar hacia la izquierda. Cruzamos un pasillo de dulces y saborizantes, otro de panes en que también había harina para cocinar y algunos paquetes surtidos con galletas; continuamos pasando de largo varios pasillos hasta que tres infectados nos cerraron el paso.

Los tres nos gruñeron e intentaron lanzársenos encima, retrocedí un par de pasos asustada y tome a Soul del brazo. Si regresábamos podríamos rodearlos por el pasillo de atrás y seguir. Jale a Soul hacia atrás junto a mi pero él no se movió ni un centímetro. En cambio extendió su brazo por enfrente de mi al ver que uno de ellos trato de tocarme.

-Para atrás Maka. –Me ordeno serio.

Me quede callada incapaz de emitir alguna palabra al ver como Soul les pegaba fuertemente a los tres con un solo guitarrazo. Ellos cayeron de espaldas gruñendo enojados y Soul aprovecho para tomarme de la mano correr por encima de ellos.

Pronto entramos a la sección de jardinería y nos detuvimos.

-Estas… bien? –Me pregunto ni bien recobro el aliento.

-Si... y tu? Te lastimaron? –Le pregunte en el mismo estado.

-No, tranquila. –Me comento sonriente.

-Me alegro. –Le dije mas tranquila.

Comencé a buscar con la mirada que nos podía servir de esta sección. Hasta que note un gran cartel que decía "Todo para que su jardín no sea una selva". Me acerque a los estantes que había debajo del cartel y sonreí. Guarde en la maleta unos 6 pares de guantes, me puse unos y le lance otros a Soul. Tome un par de hachas y le di una a el, me sonrió, aventó lejos la guitara y arranco el plástico que envolvía a el hacha para comenzar a girarla con dos dedos.

Lo imite y arranque el plástico, recargue el hacha a un lado mio y guarde otras seis en la maleta para después cerrarla algo justa. Era mas que obvio el que no encontraríamos armas en un súper pero al menos con esto estaríamos mas seguros.

-Bien, que mas necesitamos? –Me pregunto poniéndose los guantes.

-Comida, pero supongo que alguno de los demás ya fue por ella no crees?

-Si, supongo que si. Te cambio de maleta. -Le di las maletas llenas a Soul y el me paso las suyas vacías. –Algo más?

-Pues… creo que no –Comente algo insegura.

-Vale, pues vamos faltan 10 minutos para las cuatro.

Soul camino al frente mio con las dos maletas enganchadas en un brazo y el hacha en su mano derecha. Trate de imitar a Soul, puse las maletas en un brazo y sostuve el hacha con ambas manos, yo no traía nada de carga y me sentía mas segura sosteniéndola así.

Continuamos nuestro recorrido sin ningún problema y más pronto de lo que creí pudimos ver el poste que tenía un gran número 8 en color blanco, el poste de la caja registradora. Acelere el paso al igual que Soul y mire de reojo mi reloj, eran las 4 en punto y estábamos completos. Pero… como siempre algo tiene que pasar no? Antes de que llegáramos escuchamos unos quejidos adoloridos de un hombre que pedía ayuda débilmente.

-Soul… -Susurre acercándome a mi compañero que se había detenido en seco al oír los gemidos.

-Vamos Maka. – Seguimos el sonido y entramos a un pasillo algo angosto lleno de cosas para la limpieza del hogar. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Sentía mi pulso acelerarse y las palmas de mis manos sudar levemente. Nos encontramos con un hombre encorvado e hincado al piso, apretando fuertemente su brazo y parte del rostro intentando inútilmente el detener una hemorragia. Tenía un uniforme azul y blanco que pronto reconocí como el uniforme de un policía.

-Se encuentra bien? –Pregunte tratando de que mi voz no temblara tanto.

-Por favor… por favor llamen a una ambulanc... –No pudo terminar. El comenzó a convulsionar y su piel fue perdiendo el poco color que le quedaba hasta quedar completamente blanco de pies a cabeza.

-Vámonos… -Le pedí a Soul pero el me ignoro y se hinco a un lado del cuerpo inerte del policía. -¿Qué rayos haces?!

-Shh… podría tener un arma.

Y dicho y hecho saco un arma parecida a las de Kid. Rebusco un poco en los bolsillos de los pantalones del policía y saco una pequeña caja de lo que supuse serian municiones. Se puso de pie nuevamente y me sonrió.

-Listo nos vam- Pero no pudo decir más, una mano le sujeto con firmeza el tobillo y le jalo contra un ensangrentado rostro.

Oí como Soul soltaba un ruido parecido al de un grito y como el policía gruñía. Cerré los ojos fuertemente y sentí como un líquido tibio salpicaba mi rostro. Escuche mi voz gritando aun más fuerte que las dos ultimas y me digne a abrir los ojos encontrándome con las pupilas dilatadas del policía quien tenía una sonrisa perturbante.

-M-Maka… gr-gracias. –Me dijo Soul.

No entendí porque me agradecía hasta que seguí la dirección de mi brazo. Yo… había incrustado mi hacha en la nuca del policía justo antes de que lo mordiera.

-De nada… podemos irnos?

Mi acompañante me miro de una forma rara y se levanto lentamente del suelo.

-Claro. –Exclamo Soul y me sonrió. Trate de sonreír como el pero… no pude. Había matado a una persona. Carajo…

Retomamos el camino original y al llegar encontramos a todos sonriendo aliviados de encontrarnos con vida.

-Tardaron mis pequeños súbditos.

-Perdón pero tuvimos un… contratiempo Black. –Comento Soul al tiempo en el que todos corríamos hacia la salida. Unos infectados nos vieron, alrededor de 20 al menos. Apretamos el paso y de nuevo entramos todos en la camioneta entre empujones, nos sentamos en el mismo orden al anterior y a penas Kid arranco pudimos escuchar los gruñidos frustrados de los zombies mientras trataban de alcanzar a la camioneta. Todos suspiramos mas tranquilos cuando Kid subió los seguros automáticos de las puertas.

-Como les fue? –Pregunto el Tsubaki amablemente.

-Nos fue bien Tsubaki; recolectamos agua y comida. ¿Qué tal a ustedes? –Contesto Liz mostrando un poco del botín obtenido y pasando un brazo por detrás de los asientos para dejarlos en la cajuela.

-Igual, de hecho recolectamos lo mismo. -Comento de vuelta Tsubaki y Chrona solo asintió. –Y ustedes Maka-chan, Soul-kun?

-Medicamentos y algunas armas improvisadas. –Dijo Soul.

-Armas improvisadas? –Pregunto Black Star.

-Si. –Le dije mientras abría una de las maletas y les pasaba a todos un hacha junto con un par de guantes. –Sé que no es mucho pero podrán protegerse.

-Ja! Gracias mortal! –Me agradeció Black Star emocionado.

-Bien… tenemos provisiones ahora a donde iremos? –Pregunte algo insegura.

-Pues podríamos ir a mi mansión, ahí tendríamos refugió y si no mal recuerdo los empleados se encontraban de vacaciones supongo que seria seguro.

Estábamos a punto de contestarle a Kid pero el sonido de un celular nos detuvo a todos. Mire sorprendida como Kid se apresuraba a contestar y todos guardaron silencio.

_-Kid? Dios mio que bueno que te encuentro!_

-Padre? –Fueron las palabras que Kid apenas pudo escupir por la emoción mientras todos lo miramos esperanzados.

* * *

_Woooo! :3 Al fin acabe :D_

_Me tarde demasiado escribiendo esto... no se porque pero bueh! Lo acabe y espero sea de su agrado. _

_Una disculpa por tardarme tanto en actualizar pero tenia mis examenes bimestrales y falta de creatividad. Pero se los recompensare pronto mis niños... con un especial de halloween! -Si ya se que ya paso -_- - & posiblemente un nuevo prologo! _

_Muchas gracias por los review del capi pasado, en verdad no saben como me animan para continuar. _

_Asi que... esperan?! Dejenme un review... shim? :3_

_VAMOSSSS! ya... sip? _

_Viollet fuera! xD_


End file.
